FMAB School Days
by yukiko loves to meow
Summary: you know how they are like when they are adults,but what about when they are 10?
1. Roy and Edward Intro

author's notes: ellooooooooooooooo everyone :D I'm yuki here! Well this is the 1st chapter I'l going to post, i hope u you will enjoy it :3

__introduction of how Roy and Edward met____

Spring had begun and school had just begun, as usual, the classes were noisy,as the students began to fill in the sits in the usual,the mustang gang were in the room,chatting about girls,and boy stuffs,like who's the hottest girl,or betting with each another on stuff.

"AHHHHHH,no no nooooo" jean grumbled as he yet another bet to breda and falman,

"HAHA! In your face lollipop sucker!" breda shouted as he did a hokey pokey dance on the table,while falman stood aside watching as the two ten year old kids started bickering.

**You put your right foot in,  
>You put your right foot out,<br>You put your right foot in  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about. **

**You put your left foot in,  
>You put your left foot out,<br>You put your left foot in,  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about. **

"_why am I stuck with these two idiots?_" falman thought to himself as he heaved out a huge sigh.

**You put your right hand in,  
>You put your right hand out,<br>You put your right hand in  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about. **

**You put your left hand in,  
>You put your left hand out,<br>You put your left hand in,  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about.**

havoc covered his ears and started shouting:"STOP SINGING,IT'S HORRIBLE UGGGHHH" he continued sucking on his lollipop,trying to calm himself down.

**You put your right hip in,  
>You put your right hip out,<br>You put your right hip in  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about. **

**You put your left hip in,  
>You put your left hip out,<br>You put your left hip in,  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about. **

**You put your whole self in,  
>You put your whole self out,<br>You put your whole self in  
>And you shake it all about.<br>You do the Hokey Pokey  
>And you turn yourself around,<br>That's what it's all about!  
><strong>  
>"SHUT UP!"Everyone in the class shouted. Crystal, and her friends were pissed off by breda's singing and couldn't tolerate it any longer.<p>

"if you wanna sing,go to the toilet and sing!don't come here!it's already so noisy!" crystal whined.

jean gave a thumbs up to crystal,who did the same back.

"HEYA GUYS! Maes said while barging into the room,he held up a few photos of his girlfriend,gracia, showing it to havoc and breda,he _practically_ SHOVED it in their faces,poor jean and breda…they had to suffer maes ramblings about his sweet girlfriend…there were heart shapes floating around his head. Don't you think she such a darling?look how BEAUTIFUL she is,aww look, here's a picture of her baking my favourite apple pie! Oh oh…. And this one! looky! She looks so pretty in that new dress I got her!...bla bla bla" Jean, being the mischievous one,used his hand and made it look like it was talking, he started to mimic what maes said and started making faces. Breda tried hard to contain his laughter to no avail, in the end, he landed on the floor laughing out his guts when maes found out what havoc was doing,maes eyes,from those heart shaped one,became those which were creepy,as if he was about to kill someone…he started to tackle jean to the floor and tackle him.

"AHHH STOP NO!NOT MEH BELLY!NOT MEH BELLY!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOO STOP I B-B-BEG AHAHAHAHHA Y-YOU AHAHAHAHAHA NOOOO- AHAHAHA"jean struggled in maes grasp,trying desperately to get was like a chicken,trying to fly high up into the sky.

suddenly,maes stoped tickling jean,which was a great relief for him, and asked out of the blue "hey guys, where's Roy?"  
>the boys all shook their heads,indicating that they don't know where was roy , except for jean, after he had manage to speak,he took a deep breath before saying . Maes,not comprehending what jean said arched one of his eyebrows up in took three deep breathes before saying at a normal speed ."You should know that Roy always come into class before school starts by one minute right?"<p>

All the boys nodded in agreement,as they thought of one time when they saw Edward and Roy arriving into class at the same time…it was a very rare sight,but nonetheless,they both had arrived together,except,they were huffing and puffing as if they had just ran a 2.4 kilometres run.

~~~~~~~~_flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Roy and Edward had bumped into each other on the way to school,they had 5 minutes to get to school or they would be in hot soup._

_Roy smirked at Edward before saying:"hey pip-squeak, sorry I didn't see you there, cause you were to SHORT"_

_Edward's face turn a tomato red…before shouting at Roy:" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN AN ANT IS BIGGER THEN IT,SO IT MIGHT HAVE A HIGHER CHANCE THAT I COULD GET SQUSHED BY SOMEONE'S FOOT FIRST"_

_"you said that,not me" Roy snickered at Edward as they dashed to the ,a mischievous idea popped into Roy's mind…he grinned there like a madman before turning his head to Edward "hey shrimp,wanna see who could reach the class first?"_

_"Heh, sure why not? I bet I can run faster then you, pyrotex idiot" Edward said, smirking at Roy._

_On the way there,they decided to cheat using alchemy…Roy stopped abrubtly before pressing his hands on the concrete floor._

_"SEE YOU SUCKER!" Edward screeched at the top of his lungs..then…suddenly… his eyes went wide,as wide as a dish plate."holy crap…"_

_Roy smirked as a wall suddenly appeared infront of Edward._

_BAM! Edward slammed face first into the wall,"awww" Edward groaned as Roy overtook him and ran LOSER was what Edward had heard as the dark haired boy ran away laughing._

_"grrr not that easy mustang,not that easy.."Edward started to run as fast as his legs could carry in a flash he was right next to mustang,since he was nearer to the tapple trees,next to him,he decided to play cheat kicked the tree closest to him and suddenly POM! A bird nest layed on Roy's head. "AHHHHHHH bird nest!bird nest alert!"_ __

_Edward snickered as he looked at Roy, who was getting up,and running to wards him,at the speed of light._

_The next thing you know…Edward had a few twigs and sticks in his hair,a few wasp stings all over his face and body…some bruises and a broken nose,while Roy had a bird nest on his head,a few bruises,a dog bite,broken arm,and bird shit over his bag…_

_They both ran to the gates, and almost crashed into the glass doors of the school,when they tried to push it open"_

_Roy was ahead..then Edward…then Roy….then Edward…then Roy…then…..THUMP!Both the boys slammed their classroom door open and fell face flat into the hard floor.  
>"I WON FIRST!"they both shouted at the same time.<em>

_The whole class went silent as they looked at Edward and Roy at the same time…  
>then they all started to burst out laughing at the two poor boys, who had flies over them…<em>

_~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~_  
>and you could hear the roar of laughter coming from the boys again,after recalling the incident.<p>

Disclaimer,the characters do not belong to me, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's notes:SO HOW WAS IT?:DDDD  
>roy:TERRIBLE! I HATE THAT INCIDENT!"<br>-pouts-  
>me:OMG SO CUTE!"<br>-pinches his face-  
>roy:"AHHH noooo!"<br>Edward: lol, at least I didn't get any bird shit!  
>Roy: BUT YOU GOT WASP STINGS! AND YOUR MOUTH IS SWOLLEN AHAHAHHAA"<br>-Edward glares at Roy-  
>me:haizzz kids,really :L well that's all for now!<br>Edward and roy:PLZ REVIEW!  
>breda: You put your whole self in,<br>You put your whole self out,  
>You put your whole self in<br>And you shake it all about.  
>You do the Hokey Pokey<br>And you turn yourself around,  
>That's what it's all about.~~~~!<p>

everyone:SHUT UPPPP! :DDD


	2. Who's the new girl? part 1

**Author's notes:heya guys, enjoyed the 1****st**** chappy?yes?no? it's ok if you dun like it,or like it :3 hehe cos well,that's your opinion and I can't it **** anyway…to start off…here's the 1****st**** chapter :D  
><strong>_who's the new girl?(part 1)..._

Roy was running to the school, he had ALWAYS had a habit of waking up late, no matter what he does, he would be late. He had tried turning on his alarm clock….but he would throw it to a corner when it went off…or when he asked his mom to wake him up….he would scream and shout at her to get out before going back to sleep…there was also one time when he asked his dog, snowy ,to bark at him when it was 6:00 a.m. …. He … threw some rotten eggs, which he kept in his special closet at it…. Poor puppy… she only did what her master told her to do… but as you know, Roy Mustang will NEVER EVER be on time no matter what he does.

BUT today, was an exceptional day… he had ten minutes left to get to school… and why you ask? Because, today there was a new transfer student and he had to be early, lest he wants a warning from his school. Roy ran and ran, until he caught sight of the school. "YES!" he shouted in his mind as he glanced at his watch… he still had six minutes to get to school…

He pushed open the school's double glass doors,ran down the corridor, always fell down when he tried to make a quick turn, ran towards his classroom door…

BAMMMM!

"YES!I MADE IT! I MADE IT! IM ON TIME HAHA IN YOUR FACE WOOHOOOOOOO, go mustang! Go mustang!" Roy boasted as he did a moonwalk .

"Nooooo not another breda!" Crystal whined, the whole class started to roar in laughter . "ahem" miss Eng coughed, before saying, "Roy,have you forgotten? Today we'll be having a new transfer student, you are to meet her at the general office… and according to my watch, and you still have three minutes. " Roy's eyes widened so much, that it looked like it was the size of a tennis ball. He's chin fell so much , that it reached the floor! His black jet hair, stood on its ends and his expression was totally priceless . Then, all of a sudden, he was gone.

Everone in the class had to blink a few time, to make sure he had really disappeared and not that their eyes were playing tricks on them. "hmm… isn't he cute?" violet asked, as she glanced at the boy who was still running to the general office, as he ran further and further, his body disappeared behind the walls. "well, he is one of the school's hottest AND cutest boys. " Lust smirked as she said this, "so, you gonna get him? If you aren't then I will…" Violet said. "Oh really? Well, doubt you would lose any time to go flirt with him, even if I tell you that I want him…" lust said, looking at her companion, straight in the eyes. Purple met Black, both filled with lust and evilness. But lust was much more venomous then violet's.

Roy's POV

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" I shrieked in my mind as I dashed pass classrooms, I was only left with two mintues. If I were to be late,I'll surely be in hot soup!

soon, the general office came into sight as I ran."yes!i can still make it!go roy,go roy weweet!"

Riza's POV

I just moved into Spring Valley, dad decided to move into here with me and mom cause, he said it was peaceful here, although it was quite advance, the factories and other working places were very far from here,it is in the East, and is away from the city by five kilometres . I guess I am quite NERVOUS, since today is the first day I'm attending Amestris school… dad says that this school is quite good…and so here I am, wearing amestris school's uniform. Standing infront of the general office . I was told to wait for a guy name Roy so he could show me around but t seems like he's not here yet… I went into the general office and sat down on one of the fluffy couches.

"Hello dear, would you like a cup of tea?" the old lady at the counter asked me with a smile on her face. "No thank you " I smiled back at her. "alright dear, if you say so." The lady went back to doing some papers on the desk. Suddenly,I a question popped into my head,"erm...miss…" "call me mdm Leyla" she said without casting a glance at me. "ok mdm Leyla, may I ask something…?" I asked meekly. "sure why not dear, ask away." She said giving me a warm smile. _This lady sure is kind_ I thought to myself. "do you have a timetable for my classes…? I was wondering why I-" "OH! Sorry! I must have forgotten, I am such a forgetful person" she said as she scrambled around, opening various cupboards and drawers to look for my timetable. "It's ok, I said to her everyone always makes a mistake," I said, trying to ease her stressed self.

"thank you dear," she replied " oh yes,now here it is" she grinned as she magically pulled out the timetable in one of the drawers." I thanked her as I took the timetable from her.

BAM!

I looked up...to see…a boy, about my age, with jet black hair, tall, some muscles, and his eyes… I had never seen eyes like those, they were like onyx orbs, staring at me…filled with passion…and…flames? to me, he looked pretty good. I blushed at that thought, I was so stupid to think like that, it must have been some teenage hormones my parents talk to each other sometimes about…when he looked at me, I swore I felt my heart stop for just a millisecond, and I knew it, that I had lost it, my face were turning into different shades of red.

Roy's POV

I looked at the girl sitting on the couch,clutching her bag, that must be the new transfer student…all I could think was wow when I looked at her. Her eyes, an odd colour, to see a pair of reddish amber eyes staring at me. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. She looked really cute to me…and when I realized I was staring at her, and saw her blushing , I started to blush too! I couldn't believe it! I was staring at her, and did not realize it until now," Roy, Roy, Roy, how dumb could you be" I thought to myself.

"ahem, could you both please stop that, you know,you have a few classes to get to, and if you don't hurry, I think miss eng would be unhappy with both of you!" mdm Leyla said as she pushed us out of the general office gently. After having enough courage to look at riza again, I started with my former introduction "hello,my name is Roy, it's nice to meet you, I'm sure your name is riza right?" "it's nice to meet you too, Roy, and yes, my name is riza, and it is also a great pleasure to meet you" she said.

…...

author's notes:

Disclaimer, all the Fullmetal alchemist characters do not belong to me, on the story is.

Me: hehehehhe this is the 1st part of how Roy and riza met :D the next chappy is when everyone gets to know her

Roy:yay! I was the first to know her 8D

riza: lol? That's really "amazing"?

me: hahas! Well don't be jealous Roy, cause someone's gonna like riza…

Roy: WHAT! Noooo she's mine!  
>-hugs Riza-<p>

me : haha! Just kidding, please stay tuned!


	3. Who's the new girl? part 2

Me:ELLOOOOOOOOOOOO hehe I have great news for u!

Roy:WHAT IS IT?

Riza:wad news?

Me:hehehehehhe I'll tell u the news after you've read this chapter~~~

Roy and Riza: TELL US!

Me:STAY TUNED!

_who's the new girl?(part two)_

"uhmmm…so erm… riza right, what's your full name?" Roy asked awkwardly,the two had been walking down the quiet hallway for five minutes, and neither of them spoke a single word after leaving the general office. "Yup, my name is riza, my full name is riza hawkeye, but my real full name is Elizabeth Marianne Hawkeye…" "Oh" roy replied. Roy looked at the girl who was walking infront of him. Her long straight blonde hair, which shimmered under the light made her look beautiful. It was as if an angel was walking infront of him.

Roy didn't realize that he had been in his dream land until, when he accidentally bumped into Riza when she came to a halt; "ohhfffff" was heard coming from the two children when they collapsed on the floor.

They were in a very…awkward position; Riza was on top of Roy, pinning his hands and legs down. Their faces were a few centimetres away from each other…as they stared into each other's eyes, Riza found just how charming Roy's eyes looked, yea sure, she knew he looked handsome when they first met, but that was different, that was just a mere glance when he came in…What about roy? Well, he knew she looked pretty and cute when he first saw her, but after staring into her eyes now, he found how elegant she really looked, her eyes, those amber red eyes… it was uncommon to see eyes like these, "_she must be a rare jewel…I doubt I could find another pair of eyes like hers in the world except for her parents…" _roy thought…

"roy…?roy is that you?" the cleaner called out. Roy lifted up his head in a jerk, looking over to the direction of where the voice came from. "Weweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet" called out the cleaner as he came closer; he gave Riza his kind smile as he approached them closer and closer. So Roy, did you get a new girlfriend?Again…? Questioned the cleaner who arched one of his furry white eye brows. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO DON'T GET ME WRONG!AHHH NO SHE'S SHE-SHE-S-SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! NOOOOOOOO SHE'S A NEW STUDENT, I JUST HAD TO BRING HER AROUND THE SCHOOL,I'M SUPPOSE TO HELP HER, AHHHH WHAT AM I SAYING!" roy continued his rambling,blushing at the same time,while riza started to blush.__

_"_AHAHAHA,ROY SOMETIMES, YOU JUST LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN FLAPPING ITS WINGS ABOUT WHEN I TELL A JOKE!" the cleaner said as he held his stomach trying to contain his laughter," w-wa-wait what? "Roy's eyes widened as he realized that he was being fooled by the cleaner… "ahem" Riza coughed as she looked at Roy "erm, I think I can find my locker on my own, you can chat with the cleaner for now, I'll be on my way, bye…" Riza said as she started to continue her journey to find her locker down the hallway. "hey hey! Wait up!" Roy shouted, he chased after riza and walked beside her, side to side. "these kids really…" The cleaner chuckled.

"sorry about that, old man Ron lost his mind when the strong winds came, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut, when he has a thought." Roy said unhappily, riza smiled and grinned a little after hearing what roy said._" Wow, she really looks cute when she smiles and laughs like that…it sure warms my heart a little…"_ Roy thought as he glanced in Riza's direction.

Soon, the two children arrived at Riza's locker, 149 it read. "hey!that's next to my locker!" Roy said surprised, as he looked at the piece of paper and his locker, back and forth. "mm, it seems so…."

"OH SHIT!" roy shouted at the top of his lungs before asking Riza "I have to get you to your first class!" while he was panicking, he sub-consciously took hold of riza's hand and ran to class, practically pulling riza with him.

"now class, today, we would be doing subject verb agreemen-"

BAMMM!

Roy banged into the classroom, pulling a half dead Riza. "Roy, if you keep doing that, the classroom door would break one day! I'm surprised it hasn't yet!" screamed miss chen. "sorry 'cher but I just remembered I was late, I forgot the timing and when I should bring Riza back to class after the tour…" he rubbed the back of his head sub-consciously while grinning at miss chen,trying to get her to forgive him, for his mistake.

"ok,well shoo, off to your seat, ahem class, today, we have a new student today, please be nice to her ok? Erm, Riza, please introduce yourself to the class please."

"ok" riza timidly replied to miss chen, before trying her best to keep still although she was sure her legs were wobbling as if it was made of jelly.

"Hello everyone, my name is riza hawkeye, I'm 9 this year, I'm going to be 10 soon, and well, I hope to get along with everyone." she said, bowing her head slightly.

"Ok, now Riza, please sit beside Rebecca, Rebecca, please raise your hand so that Riza knows where to go." Rebecca raised her hand, and riza went over to sit.

"Hey, my name's Rebecca Catalina, nice to meet you," Rebecca said, giving riza a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you too Rebecca, my name's Riza." Riza said showing her a smile of her own too.

"Phhhhsssshhh" the sound was made by someone behind them, they turned around to see Maes looking at them,grinning, and beside him was roy, who was busy trying to do the worksheet miss chen had just given."ELLO!my name's Maes Hughes! You can just call me Maes." Maes grinned at them, his grin was so big, he looked like the Cheshire cat in Alice in the wonderland.

"hello Maes, It's nice to meet you" Riza said. She looked to the front when Miss Chen caught Maes talking to her.

Soon, there were shoutings coming from the other side, she saw a group of boys rushing over to Roy's side when miss chen told them they were dismissed. "HEY ROY! JEAN IS SUCH A JELOUS ASSHOLE AFTER HEARING FROM LUST THAT SHE DIDN'T WA-ahhhh" Breda was gagged by jean, an apple was shoved into Breda's mouth. "dare speak a word about it and I'll kill you" jean whispered into Breda's ear harshly, poor fella, after being rejected by Lust to be her boyfriend, she had hurt him, and badly, it was as if a knife was being stabbed into his very heart. "Hey guys, could you all quit goofing around, and say hi to the new girl?"

"oops" was heard from Breda and Jean. The grinned sheepishly before introducing themselves," hi there, my name is jean,how do you do?" "hey dude, my name's breda, hi- five man" riza replied to the both of them at the same time saying, yes, I'm fine thank you, and yea sure dude, to breda. Falman soon introduce himself to her and so did she to him. It was a great start for Riza to meet new friends, _they all seem really nice…_ riza thought to herself.

"!"

The next class had just begun….but Riza didn't know what's her next challenge awaiting for her…and was she prepared to meet its demand or is she unable to?

_d…b_

Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, and their characters

Roy and Riza: SO WHAT'S THE NEWS?

Me:well…its great news! i shall tell roy and riza first, then they shall tell you!

-I whisper to roy and riza what's happening-

"OHHH" replied roy and riza

Roy: WELL, the author said that 1) she's going to make an art work, a drawing of me and riza~! On deviantart every 5 stories she publishes!You're gonna love it!

Riza: second, her exams are coming! AHHHH and she needs to revise! So she would post stories only when she's free! Don't worry! It won't be very long! Well that's all for now!

Roy:nnoooooo it isn't! it's time for the 3rd news! 3) the author says she would be making a new story soon! Rawr its about vampires! So stay tuned to read more!

-all the characters comes out and says "HAVE A NICE DAY~~~ I'M LOVING IT 3-

Me: hehe well that's all for now, till them shall we meet! :D


	4. Challenges

**Author's notes:  
>Me:HEYA GUYSSSSSS I just finished my milestone tests, save meeee it was tiring D:<strong>

**Roy: shhhhh im trying to read a book here!**

**Me: O_O that's something new! :O**

**Riza: yea, I know right? it started yesterday when he brought back a book…**

**Me hai hai I see, now off to chapter 4! :D we'll talk later ok Riza?**

**Riza: yea sure, NOW CHAPTER 4 IS PRESENTED TO YOU ^x^**

_New challenges for the new girl_

"ok class, the class has just ended, please proceed to your next class. "Miss Chen said smiling tiredly as she stood up and walked out of the classroom. Riza took out her timetable and looked at it, now…. Today was Friday, and according to the timetable… now it was time for PE (for those who don't know, it means physical education erm, something like your sports) then later, it would be math, followed by science and the last two periods are Class bonding and In conversation.

She let out a sigh before digging into her bag, trying to find her PE shirt. "_man I wonder what kind of sports we're gonna play today, im kind of curious, and I was wondering if I could ask some-_ her train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "erm, excuse me, you must be Riza right?" the girl asked. "yes…and you are…" "Sylvia, my name's Sylvia, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," Riza replied while taking out her PE shirt.

"so… would you like to join me and my friends for PE?" Sylvia asked unsurely.

"Sure, I would love to, thanks for the invitation…"

They walked out of the class and met with some other girls. "hello everyone, my name's Riza, it's a pleasure to meet you " Riza said smiling. "Nice to meet you too, my name's Yukiko, You can call me Yuki." The girl standing beside Sylvia said, "and my name's Elena." The girl behind Sylvia introduced before holding out a hand, a mischievous grin on her face.

Riza unsurely held out her hand too, and shook Elena's hand, suddenly a zap went through her body, she immediately let go of Elena's hand staring at her shocked. "Nenenipoopoo, hehehe this is fun." Elena said before putting her hand back into her pocket.

The four girls were walking to the indoor sports hall when they accidentally bumped into Crystal and Shermaine.

"Ellooooooooooooo" Crystal said looking at Sylvia before looking at Riza. She averted Yuki's eyes, as they had a quarrel that morning and refused to apologise to each other. "HiHiHi,my name's Crystal, nice to meet you!"

"Hi… my name's Riza, it's very nice to meet you too, I hope we can be friends." Riza smiled at Crystal.

Suddenly, Shermaine interrupted them and said to Riza :" Hello, my name's Shermaine, are you new in school…?" _"duh, didn't you see me in class just now?"_ Riza thought, "yea, I'm new and I hope to get well with all of you, Crystal I think I have seen yo-" "Crystal, let's go." Shermaine interrupted before pulling Crystal away.

"WOW, that was a great start." Riza mumbled, "I know right?" Yuki said looking as their figures disappeared behind the hallway. "and I'm grateful I'm not with them…"

Riza nodded silently as she walked beside Yuki, Sylvia and Elena in front of her. Suddenly, Roy popped out behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "AHHHHHHHH" Riza screamed before a hand was covered on her mouth. "sheesh, you don't need to scream you know…"

"Sorry Roy, but if you hadn't sneaked up before me, I wouldn't have shouted.

"yea, ok my bad, I won't do it again…"

"mmm" Riza replied before catching up with the girls, Roy followed her, walking beside her.

Once they had reached the Indoor Sports Hall, The Teacher in charge saw them coming and opened the doors, so all the students could come in.

"so… what are we gonna play today Mr chew ?" Mr chew grinned evilly before replying " you're find out soon…"

When the whole class assembled In the hall, Mr chew happily said :" Today, we will be playing… HANDBALL !"

The whole class started to groan, how they hate it, especially the girls, cause when they play with the boys… it's going to be quite rough.

"DON'T AWW ME! Now! We shall proceed with the group, ahem, Group one: Roy, Riza, Edward, Winry and Alphonse, Group two: Ling Yao, Ran Fan, Mei Chan, Sylvia and Yuki, Group three: Crystal, Shermaine, Yen Chin, Min Zhe and Pei Seng, Group four: Lust, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony and Envy, Group five: Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Alex, Group six: John, Perry, Fattil, Zul and Shannon, Group seven: Yuri, Zakiah, Hanna, Faras and Brandon, Group eight and Group nine and so on, will be announce next week, now these few groups, you are going to compete with each other!"

Mr chew read aloud, for today, group one will compete with Group three, while Group two and Group four will compete with each other. The next few groups will compete next week, BEGIN!"

"ok, so here's the plan, Riza, you're be the attacker, so as Edward and Winry, you will the defender Alphonse, you be the goal keeper, and I'll be the captain, understood?" Roy confirmed. Everyone nodded in response and walked towards their respective places. Roy and Crystal both played rock, paper and scissors.

And…the ball goes to…ROY'S TEAM!

They started the match the first goal was by Crystal's team, because of yen chin's dirty trick, followed by Roy's team now, they at their last match and it was a really tense one.

Suddenly, yen chin and riza bumped into each other, yen chin's leg tripped Riza on accident and she landed with a heavy thump and a loud screech.

"owww…." Riza whimpered as she laid on the floor, injured.

Roy ran as fast as he could to where Riza was. He examined her arm and legs, and found skin burns on her arm, and hands, they were all badly damaged, he continued to examine her leg and found some bruises.

Yen Chin stared wide eyed at the situation, she apologised to Riza profusely and tried to get her guilt to lessen.

Riza could see from the corner of her eyes that lust and sloth were smirking at her, as if happy and content that she had just got herself injured. Roy snapped her out of her train of thoughts when he asked if she wanted a piggy back ride.

Riza blushed ten different shades of red and pink before stuttering out, "er.-er-er-erm it's o-okay…." She looked down at her hands trying to get her face to stop being red, like a tomato.

"_she's so cute…"_ Roy thought to himself. He looked at the cute blonde before him, her bangs covering a partial part of her face, but he could make out a little part of her face that it was red.

"I insist, you need a piggy back ride, you're injured and there's no way I'm gonna let you walk back to the girls locker.

"no-n-no, I can m-manage….b-by m-m-my s-self" Riza said trying to get up.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her ankle. She fell back down onto the ground hissing at the same time as the pain travelled up her leg.

Roy quickly held her up and gave her a piggy back ride before she could protest. You could see that Riza's eye was about to pop. She glanced back at everyone to see that they were either smiling or grinning. She later turns to see the people sitting down on the benches. She could see glares from Lust, Sloth, Mary and some other girls, oh boy, yes they are jealous and mad that Riza was the one who is being carried by the most handsome boy in school, Roy Mustang. Riza looked down at Roy's neck, thinking to herself, "_how did I get into this…situation… now it seems everyone hates me… what am I going to do? I don't think I can face this new challenge in school…"_

Five minutes later…

Roy had reached the girls lockers. He let Riza down slowly and carefully, as if she was a piece of rare fragile vase. Riza limped towards the girls locker and entered it, but before she did, she said softly to Roy, "thanks for your…piggy back ride…"

Roy smiled at her cheerfully before saying welcome and leaving her to her business.

"Oh, hey wait up Riza! I'll send you home later kay?" Roy said before rushing off.

Not giving Riza one chance to protest, she smiled at his gesture, he sure was cute… she thought to herself.

-x-in the girls room….-x-

By now, some of the girls had just arrived when Riza was done changing her clothes and putting some medicine, and wrapping some bandages on her ankle.

"grrr, I hate the new girl, she just stole my lover boy…" Lust growled.

"chill man, it's not like she's as pretty as you lust," Sloth said, trying to cool her friend down.

They turned a corner and saw Riza limping over to the entrance of the girls room.

Lust smirked as she faked a cheerful call to Riza. "HEY! Riza! Over here! Come here!" Riza whirled around before smiling at them, one not so unsure as she approached them. "_heh, im gonna teach you a lesson…" _Lust turned a corner and called Riza to come, Riza limped slowly to where the girls were, and the next thing you know was a threat being released from lust and sloth to stay away from Roy, they even slapped her in the face.

Riza tried to fight back, by pulling out her hand phone and threaten to call the teacher.

But it seemed like they don't care they even snatched her phone and threw it to the ground! Poor Riza, she soon left the girls room, about ready to cry but didn't show it, She solemnly walked to her next class.

-After school, at three thirty p.m.-

Riza walked home sadly, thinking about what had happened that day…She didn't even realize that Roy had been calling her name and was running towards her until she felt s grasp on her shoulder.

"RIZA! Did you hear me? I was calling you!" Roy said panting heavily.

"oh, sorry Roy… I was just thinking of something…"

"Nah it's ok, let's go." Roy said, pulling her hand towards his bike.

"hmm, yup, here it is, hop on, I'll send you home…where do you live?" Roy asked questioningly.

"erm… it's down the road, turn left then pass by the bread shop before turning right, there's a flower shop and coffee shop near my home… it's at block 139."

"ah, ok, I know where to go, let's go." Roy said, his eyes filled with excitement.

"_woah… this is kindof… erm… embarrassing, by the way how I'm sitting…"_ Riza thought to herself as she looked at down on the grond, which was moving.

"so, are you okay back there?" Roy asked trying to look back at her while steering the bike.

"yea, sure I'm ok, thanks for asking…" Riza said… to be truthful, she thought that this was embarrassing because of the way how she held him around the waist...

Soon, her home came into sight and they stopped before it, Roy helped Riza off and gave her, her school bag before bidding farewell and riding away

"_I guess it's not so bad after all… I guess being in the new school isn't that challenging, at least I have some friends who I know are nice…" _Riza thought as she walked down the path towards her home, not realizing that she was smiling as she thought of Roy…

_Author's notes:…_

_Disclaimer, I do not own fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or fullmetal alchemist, I only own the story plot :D_

**Me: hehe so I guess this is the end :3 sorry id it was kindof late gomei gomei**

**Roy: at least you paid it back by writing the chapter longer…**

**Riza: yea, he's right, hehe**

**Roy: hmmm Riza, you wanna go for a picnic later?**

**Riza: w-wh-what?**

**-starts blushing-**

**Me: lol, take her to picnic later!take herrrrr! :DDD**

**Roy: YES MAM!**

**-salutes to me-**

**-salutes back-**


	5. Saturday Surprise

**Author's notes:**

**Me: hehe today there's a new chappy 8D**

**Riza: hey yuki, why's fuery not in the chapters? Not in any of them, as in, not introduced to me?D:**

**-fuery is sitting in a corner sobbing-**

**Me: crap, I fogrgot gonna write him in this chappy!**

**fuery: YAY! :D**

**Me:hehe! Now! For the chappy!**

**Roy: .-. enjoy :3**

_chapter five, a Saturday Surprise_

"!"

Riza's alarm went off, in a moment, Riza's head shot up so fast you would think it was weird how she didn't crack her neck…Her eyes immediately landed on her Alaram clock's timing.

_"crap…"_ Riza thought as she looked at the alarm clock, it read five o'clock. School starts at seven fifteen sharp, she estimated the time taken to get ready for school, showering, drying hair, wearing school uniform, tying hair, brushing teeth, eating breakfast and wearing her shoes before taking her school bag and leaving the house, the time taken to get to school should be a ten minute walk, Riza thought, calculating in her mind.

By the time she got ready and was walking out the door, the first thing she saw surprised her, there, waiting for her, outside her gate was Roy Mustang, dressed up in a simple Black shirt saying "_School + Dying = studying"_ with a simple pair of White pants. He was wearing some flip flops, leaning against his bike waiting for her. When he saw her coming out, he grinned at her…that was…until he saw what she was wearing…

"Erm, Riza, why are you wearing your School Uniform?"  
><em><span><br>_Riza was surprised by what Roy had just asked, but answered anyway, "Roy, today is Friday, It's a school day remember?"

They both had a staring competition before Roy started bursting out of laughter. Riza looked at him weirdly, thinking he had just became nutty.

After a good ten minutes of laughing, Roy got up and said to Riza," Gosh Riza, today's not Friday, yesterday was, Today is Saturday." Roy said grinning at her.

Riza raised an eyebrow not believing what Roy had just said, so, Roy took out his I-phone and showed it to her, there, on the screen read, _6:30 a.m. Saturday, fifth of March two thousand and eleven._

"oh" was only heard coming out of Riza's mouth as she stared at the phone blankly, embarrassed. Roy looked at her and smiled, "So…I guess it'll be better if you go change now…I'm bringing you somewhere…so hurry and get ready!"

Riza looked at Roy curiously before walking back into her house to get changed.

"_I wonder what's Roy up to…_" Riza wondered to herself as she pulled a long white sleeveless picnic dress over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection showed back her very own face which was thinking deeply, trying to figure out what Roy was trying to do.

Soon, she let out a frustrating sigh before thinking of giving up. She used two white ribbons to tie her hair on each sides( just a few strands of hair) before slipping on the pendant her mother gave her… shequickly took her simple laced handbag before leaving her room.

While going down the stairs she met her father, he was walking up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at her before asking "going somewhere…?"

"Yes dad, my new friend is meeting up with me, he's taking me somewhere." Riza answered, smiling at her dad before making her way down.

"Wait, Riza, here's twenty dollars, for you to spend, be careful…" her dad said as he walked down the stairs, passed her the money before walking up the stairs without another word.

His daughter smiled at him knowingly, even though he couldn't see her face while ascending up the stairs, he could feel her smiling at him, he knew her too much… Her father continued up the stairs, a smile on his face.

Riza slipped on a pair of white flip flops before walking towards the gate," Sorry Roy, I didn't make you wait long, did I?" She asked him worriedly.

Roy didn't realize Riza had been calling him as he was too busy staring at her, the moment she came out, "_wow, she looks…great…"_

"Roy?" Roy?" "ROY?" Riza called out to him, tapping on his shoulder gently. Roy snapped of his daze before smiling sheepishly apologising her profusely. "It's ok, really." Riza said, trying to get Roy to stop saying sorry. "Erm… so let's go, my bike's right over here, get on…" Roy grinned at her as she got on it. He went and sat on the front seat while Riza, behind…

"So…erm…Riza… did I say you look pretty in that dress?" Roy asked nervously.

"Erm…w-well…n-n-n-no…" Riza answered, blushing madly.

"o-oh, well…. Err… you look pretty; no no you look beautiful…"

"Nah… I don't…"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

The two started bickering about it like a pair of two year old kids, while riding on the bike, soon when they were reaching the destination, Roy interrupted Riza as she was saying no, by saying "HEY! We're reaching the place" Roy grinned as he turned a corner and kept cycling until they passed by a newspaper stand, an ice cream stall, a flower shop, a coffee shop _"hmm, this is familiar, this is the coffee shop and flower shop me and Roy passed by yesterday…" _Riza thought to herself while looking at the shops they were passing by.

Soon, Roy stopped in front of the very coffee shop and called out "we have reached our destination." He got off the bicycle before helping Riza off, they walked into the coffee shop , Riza looked around curiously while Roy called out "GRACIA! MAES! WE'RE HERE!"

Soon, a pretty light brown haired lady walked out of the kitchen, her green orbs widened as she saw who the visitors were, she ran towards Roy and gave him a bear hug before letting go and looking at Riza kindly. She walked towards Riza and gave her a big hug too, before saying " oh! You must be the new girl Roy and Maes has told me so much about!" She said smiling at Riza.

Soon, Maes and Fuery emerged out from the kitchen.

"heya Riza! It's good to see you again!" Maes shouted as he came closer to the group. Kain followed him timidly until they were with them.

"hey there… I guess I havn't met you before…,well, hello, my name's Riza, Elizabeth Marianne Hawkeye is my full name, but you can just call me Riza." Riza introduced.

"Oh, hello, my name's Kain, my full name is Kain Cross Fuery, nice to meet you too, just call me Kain, it'll do." He smiled at Riza timidly.

"Well, I guess the picnic is about to start… We'll just have to wait for the others."

"Picnic?" Riza asked curiously, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, picnic, why? Did Roy not tell you…" Maes asked gritting his teeth.

"HEY! You said it was a surprise!" Roy argued.

The only thing which left Maes mouth was a fine. " Maes, I'm going into the kitchen to finish up preparing the baskets." Gracia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help" Riza shouted as she went into the kitchen to help Gracia out.

"Roy, you better not break Riza's heart, she's a good girl you know… and a very nice one…" "yea wadever maes" Roy mumbled.

Soon, Ran Fan, Ling Yao, Mei , Alphonse, Edward, Winry, Alex, Jean, Breda, Falman, Sheska, Maria and Denny arrive the the coffee shop.

Winry, Sheska, Maria, Ran Fan and Mei went into the kitchen to help out Riza and Gracia.

By the time they were out, each woman was carrying a picnic basket.

Everyone went out of the coffee shop and rode their own bicycle that is for some…

Roy and Riza rode a bike, Gracia and Maes share one, Winry and Edward were sharing a bike, since winry didn't have one, Alphonse rode one by his self, Maria and Denny rode the same bike, Ling and Ran Fan wore their rollar blades and skated there, while Alex, Falman, and Breda rode their skteboards, Fuery and Jean brought out their scooters and rode there.

After five minutes of riding, they reached the park, it was peaceful and quiet, it was sunset, and the sly had became a pinkish purple colour. It was so quite a nice day for a picnic…

During the picnic, each basket was to be shared with a few people only. So, Edward and Winry share one basket, Ran Fan, and Ling shared a Basket, Alphonse and Mei shared a basket, Maria and Denny shared a basket, Gracia and Maes shared a basket, Roy and Riza shared a basket, Alex and Falman shared a basket while Jean, Fuery and Breda shared one.(if you're wondering, no, Alex[alex Armstrong], breda, fuery, jean and falman are NOT gay)

It was great to say the least after the picnic, Riza thought as she walked up to her front door after Roy had dropped her off… she started to remember what had happened…

_~Flashback~_

Roy and Riza had shared a picnic basket. Roy took out the picnic mat and laid it on the floor. After doing so, they both sat down and Riza and Roy both started taking out the plates, cups, a jug of ice lemon tea, a basket of cheeseburger sliders, some onion rings, two bowls of vegetables and fruit salad, two bowls of corn soup and an apple pie.

As they ate the food, the talked about various things, ranging from school stuff to personal information.

At one point of the talk, when Roy and Riza stared into each other's eyes they both felt a sense of connection, both didn't know what exactly was it, but you could see in their eyes, somehow each burned into another's eyes. Amber eyes, burned into Onyx eyes.

They inched closer and closer until… their lips were merely inches apart… slowly…suddenly, Maes voice interrupted them. "GUYS! DON'T MAKE OUT, TIME TO GO!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he saw both Roy and Riza's face going red.

Although Riza had only met Roy a few days ago, she still felt a connection between them.

_~End of flashback~_

She walked up the stairs while singing Hey soul sister.

That very chorus…

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny i-i-i …_

You could see a sweet smile upon our little pretty blonde girl, as she ascended the stairs, this was love at first sight…or what we call… puppy love…

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood DO NOT belong to me**

**Me: so this is the ending ******

**-Roy and Riza holding up microphones, singing Hey Soul Sister-**

**Me: ahhh so cute ******

**xD please review…:**


	6. A fun literature Lesson?

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone **** now… im not gonna blabber anymore, so… here's your sisth chapter for School days! I think… O_O**

_A fun Literature Lesson?_

"ugghhh…." Riza mumbled, as she sat up in a sitting position and looked at her alarm clock, it was six o'clock in the morning… today was an ordinary School day… or is it?

Riza stared at her alarm clock for five minutes before she decided to get out of bed and go for a shower.

When her feets touched the cold hard wooden floor, she quickly grabbed her slippers and slipped them on. She quickly walked to the closet to get her clothes and a towel before entering the toilet. When she passed by her calendar, she made sure that today was Monday…and not…Sunday.

After taking a quick shower, Riza quickly changed into her school's Uniform, brushed her teeth, washed her face, tied her hair into a neat ponytail, wore her socks, grabbed her bag before descending the stairs.

"Riza, what would you like to eat?" Riza's mom asked her a smile graced up on her lips, it was amazing how mother and daughter looked alike. Riza was the splitting image of her mother, Leyla.

"nah, mom, I'll just grab a toast and be off." Without a word, she took the toast, and her bottle before leaving the house shouting "BYE MOM! BYE DAD!"

-x-

When Riza went out of the house, the first thing that caught her eyes was Roy Mustang, standing there, right outside her home, leaning against his bicycle and waiting for her.

"roy?" Riza questioned.

"yes?" Roy looked back at her and smiled, "_why does his smile always melt me…"_ Riza thought, trying hard not to smile too. It all ended up as a failure, and instead of keeping a monotone look or a happy face, she started frowning.

"Hey, are you ok Riza? Why are you frowning?" Roy asked worriedly.

"it's nothing…" Riza said before asking " so… why are you here today…?"

"Long Story…" Roy grumbled as he got on the bicycle, Riza looked at it questioning.

"uhhh, get on, I'm sending you to school, we're gonna go to school together, don't ask why…" Roy said in a monotone voice. Riza got on the bicycle without any questions, and soon they rode off.

_~flashback~_

Roy was bathing when the phone rang.

"Roy-Boy! It's your friend, Maes, come and answer it!" His mother hollowed from the kitchen.

"I'M BUSY BATHING MOM!" Roy shouted back. He started scrubbing his hair with the shampoo, thinking of what happened during the weekends, when he almost kissed riza on Saturday… he pushed back the memory when he felt his face turn red.

"well maes, sorry, but Roy is busy at the moment, he's bathing…"

"AH WELL! It's ok! Just pass the message to him for me will you?"

"sure, what is it?" Roy's mom asked.

"It's like this, aunty( we always call people aunty if they are our cousin/friends/other people's mom, it's NOT scolding her) You see, there is this new girl in school, her name is Riza Hawkeye, well, and I think Roy has a little crush on her~" Maes said in a sing-song voice "So, I hope you're tell Roy to go fetch her after he's done bathing and preparing himself!"

"I see, I will, So maes…how does this…Riza, look like…is she nice?" Roy's mother, Christmas, asked curiously.

"She's very nice and yo bet she's pretty! She can even be a model if you ask me!"

"oh?" Roy's mom had a smug grin on her face, if you ask me, ill tell you that she looked exactly like Roy when he had a smug smile on his face, Oh well, Like mother, like son.

"I will tell Roy to fetch the girl, don't worry…bye" Roy's mom said before putting down the phone…Next thing you know was…

"ROY!"

and you know what had happened…

_~End flashback~_

By the time Roy's flashback had ended, his bicycle was right outside the School.

He cycled all the way in, and got off it, so as Riza, when he found an empty lot for parking his bicycle.

"so…see you later I guess?" Roy asked unsurely.

"yea…WAIT, ROY! YOU IDIOT! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" Rzia screamed, FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!

"uh-uh-uh sorry…" Riza said, her cheeks as red as tomatos.

"it's ok, it was my bad for forgetting that we're in the same class, hehe sorry" Roy apologized.

The journey to their classroom was relatively silent, and it was all cause of what had just happened.

-x-

It was literature class now, and Miss Eng had just walked in.

"Good morning class." Miss Eng greeted.

"Good morning teacher." The whole class greeted.

"please sit down"

"yyeeeeeeee" The sound of chairs scratching against the floor was emitted when the students started to sit down.

"now class, today, we will be organising our own groups to do a project… I want you all now to get into a group of ten, one group will have eleven people as there are fifty one students in this class. DO NOT do anything until I tell you to do so… your group can be about eleven to twelve people, THAT is the maximum I'm giving so no bargains"

Roy signalled Jean, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Gracia, Edward, Alphonse, Maes, Riza, Rebecca and Winry to come.

After five minutes, the whole class was settled in their respective groups.

"Now, for this year's examination, thirty percent of the exam is based on your…project, sixty percent of the exam is your papers and ten percent is based on another project, now this project you're gonna start on is…acting, each of you would be acting in the movie, Alice in the Wonderland, So, the main characters are the mad hatter, Alice, The red queen, The white queen, and etc. you have to choose one part of the movie you would like to make as your play. And I mean it, ONLY one part of the play. Now, I shall let you all get into your groups and discuss who is going to be which character."

Miss Eng sat down on the desk, took out a piece of paper and wrote the groups, group 1, group 2, group 3 etc. before scanning around the room, and writing down the names of the students.

"ok…so…who wants which character?"

"I'll be the stayne, the knaves of hearts!" alphonse shouted.

"alright…" Roy said, while jotting down the note.

"and I'll be the white rabbit." Falman said monotone, but you could clearly see a smile on the boy's face.

"I'll be the Cheshire cat." Said breda, as he took out a marker and started to draw his face with it, some whiskers.

"I'll be the white queen." Gracia continued.

"I'll be the red queen." Rebecca added.

"I'll be bayard." Fuery suggested.

"Me, Edward and Maes would be the background, we'll be the soldiers…" Winry said.

"then… that leaves…"

"The mad hatter and Alice…" Maes helped Roy finish.

"er…. Then I guess.. I'll… be… …. Alice…" Riza answered unsurely.

"And… I'll be…the… mad hatter?" Roy asked surprised.

"YUP!" was chorused by everyone in the group.

"BRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

"Class the lesson has just ended, please submit the paper which writes who is going to act as the character in the play to suhailah, thanks." Miss Eng said before she walked out of the class and disappeared behind the hallway's walls.

-x-

_"Wow… I am going to play as Alice…"_ Riza thought as she looked at her laptop, she was searching some information on Alice…but to no avail… well that was until Roy messaged her in MSN.

Roy: "**hey riza, this Saturday, the whole gang is going to watch Alice In the Wonderland, it's going to help us with the literature play, and well… we'll have some fun later? ****"**

Riza began to type…

Riza: **sure, why not? Well, when are we gonna buy the tickets?**

Roy: **erm… we're gonna buy it this Friday, you free?**

Riza: **sure, after school right?**

Roy : **yea :D**  
><strong><br>**Riza:** :) then we'll talk about it on Friday, k?**

Roy: **k, bye**

Riza: **bye**

-roy has went ofline-

Riza smiled before closing the laptop.

Yup, this Friday… she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**_

**Author's notes: disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Me: yay ******

**Roy: mad hatter? That sounds interesting…**

**Riza: Alice…? Erm… wow?**

**Me: yea? You guys are gonna act as them ^^ well then, that's all for now! Zai jian! Saronara! Goodbye! :D**


	7. Preparation for the movie!

**Author's notes :**

**Me: today we have a new person for saying the introduction.**

**Geary: ME! Well you see, the author's let meh in :D so yea, MUAHAHHAHAHAHA :D**

**Roy and Riza: lol?**

**Geary: Well, the next chapter is called…**

**Me: WAIT! I have some thing to clear up, for those people who said that lefties would pass away sooner then righties, I will bet with you, that I can live longer then you, don't you ever dare think that this is a scientific theory, if you really think that it is real, then I can tell you it's rubbish, if you have EVIDENCE, then maybe I would believe, unless you have full prove, don't give me rubbish, by the way, if you think that lefties would REALLY pass away sooner, then I can tell you at least there are generally much more creative then you people out there who say we would pass away sooner, at least we are more famous and would achieve more in life then you, THE END, END OF CONVERSATION!**

**Geary: woah…**

**Me: Riza and Roy would most probably be cute in this chapter, depends on what you guys think, and here's the link for the photo of Roy and Riza for the every five chapters ^^, well, it's Roy and Riza on the bike… (**.com/#/d47zau8**)**

_Preparations for the movie~!_

Early in the morning, in the Hawkeye residence, Riza was in her room, preparing for the movie.

Suddenly, she got a text from Roy, she whipped out her phone and checked it _"Hey Riza, sorry yesterday we weren't able to buy the ticket…so as the team's, today we're gonna go buy it, you have no problem with that right?"_

She quickly replied _"Yea, sure no problem."_

Unlike any other teenage girls, Riza was different from others, she didn't put any make-up on, she didn't wear any too exposing clothes, and she wasn't afraid off insects unlike other girls.

The only thing common about Riza and any other teenage girls was that she like any others was female.

Maybe other girls would like to go on a shopping spree, spend as much money, like hell they care, others would buy tons and tons of clothes, too exposing, make-up and dress up like a Barbie doll.

They would go eat at a good restaurant, until their tummies are practiacally bloated, before they start screaming and shouting about how ugly they look, then go slim down before continuing again…other girls would probably have been into many relationships and asked their boyfriends to buy for them gifts and kiss them or do something lovingly disgusting.

Other girls might be boastful and think highly of themselves, they would even give their body away to those irresponsible men who treated them like dirt and just wanted to have fun with them.

Those bimbos boobs may be above average, but their knowledge were below average.

Riza was different, although she might not be the most beautiful girl in the world, she was still pretty, and she had the brains.

She had always liked sports, such as handball, netball, rollerblading, and skating.

As she thought of all those teenage girls, she then realized that she was afraid of her new friends not approving her.

The only reason why she was here in this new town and this new school was all just because she didn't fit in her old school; everyone there thought she was a loser when she in fact was not.

Riza finished taking her shower, snapping out of her thoughts after she remembered that she still had a lot of things to do.

She quickly wrapped her nude body and went over to the changing room.

She took her clothes, wore them, before coming out of the bathroom. She quickly dried her hair with a towel, and the hair dryer before combing it and tying it into her usual neat ponytail.

After that, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a simple short hot pink shorts along with a spongebob T-shirt with the wording "Can I go to the restroom please?"

She smiled to herself, she had liked that T-shirt it was cute.

After picking up her laptop, pencil case, notebook and her charger, she placed all these items into her small backpack.

Then she grabbed her I-phone, house keys, wallet and Ezlink card and stuffed them into her pocket.

Walking out of her room, she picked up her dirty clothes, walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and placed the clothes into the laundry basket. She turned to her mother who was making breakfast and her dad who was reading the daily newspaper.

"Good morning mom and dad." Riza said smiling at them, as se took her seat opposite of her father.

The only response from them was a good morning and a warm smile.

"Today we'll be having some waffles… and a cup of tea for you Riza." Riza's mom smiled at her.

"Kay mom."

After five minutes later, Riza received her plate of waffles along with a cup of steaming tea.

She ate quickly before saying goodbye to her parents, and walking out of the house.

And to her surprise, someone was waiting outside for her…and that guy looked pretty familiar to her.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

Riza stared at him, quite surprised, _"wow, he's wearing the same shirt as mine…"_

_"eh? Riza's wearing the same shirt as me…?" _Roy thought to himself, quite amused.

The continued having a staring competition for about another five minutes before Roy broke it by saying "Hey, think we should go now."

Riza nodded her head before walking to the bus stop, Roy by her side.

Roy made a long face as he remembered what happened in the morning.

_**~flashback~**_

Roy was taking a shower in the bathroom when someone rang him…

And that particular person was Maes.

"Hello?" Roy's mother asked.

"Ello? Is Roy there?"

"Hold on a moment, by the way, who's this speaking?"

"Oh! Sorry Mrs Mustang, it's me, Maes!"

"Oh! Maes! Hold on a second."

All Maes could hear was a loud shout, coming from Roy's mother calling out her son.

"MOM! I'm taking a shower! In a minute!" Roy screamed.

"FINE!"

"Hello? Maes, sorry, but Roy is taking a bath, would you like to pass the message?" Roy's mother, Christmas asked politely.

"Yea, just tell him to pick…the new girl…Riza up." Maes said, with a slight hint of humour, and trying to hint Christmas on getting Roy and Riza together.

"Oh!" Christmas realized what Maes was talking about, she had ALWAYS understood what Maes wanted to get her son to do, they were like brother, and Christmas and Maes's mother was close.

"I promise I will…somehow…" Roy's mother said, while smirking.

"Well then, see ya later aunty! Bye! Oh, and tell Roy to meet us at the ticket counter."

"Well, sure, bye Maes."

The the line went off and…

"ROY!" Roy's mother's mission began.

_**~End of flashback~**_

Roy heaved a huge sigh as they continued walking.

But the only thing the two teenagers didn't realized was that Riza's parents had been looking at them from the dining room's window for some time.

"Hmm…so, Bethode, our baby girl has grown up huh? And I guess she has met a new friend…or should I say… boyfriend…?"

She looked towards her husband to see him looking quite unusual… he looked like he was both angry and proud?

He started muttering about if Roy doesn't take good care of his daughter he would…

Leyla chuckled to herself as she looked over at her husband who looked quite grumpy.

Although being a parent was to protect their children and be with them no matter what, there will be one point when they have to let their children go.

She smiled out of the window; Roy and Riza were sitting on the bench waiting for the bus, both shy and unable to say anything.

While waiting for the bus, Roy's mouth got quite itchy and had many questions floating in his head. "_I wonder what she's thinking…"_ He glances at Riza. _"Hmm…should I ask her what she would like to get later at the movie?" _Roy glanced back at Riza again. _"Eh? What kind of animals does she like?" _Roy glanced at Riza again, his face looking quite distressed. _"What does she like to eat?" _Sweats started forming on his forehead. _"Ahhhhh! Most of all, when is her birthday?" _Roy gave out a loud sigh, yes his mind couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to say something to her, at least talk to her.

"Are you alright Roy?" Riza asked worriedly. _" I wonder why he kept glancing at me just now…" _ "Nah, I'm fine… I just have a question to ask."

"Oh?" Riza looked at Roy, curiosity written all over her face.

_"Here goes…" _Roy gulped before shooting out all his questions.

"When is your birthday? What do you like to eat? Do you want to get some snacks at movie place later? If you want to, what do you want to order? Do you think we should go buy the tickets first, along with the others?"

Riza stared at Roy weirdly. "_…why is he asking so many questions, does he think I can answer all of them in a go? Shhsshhh"_

Riza closed her eyes, thought about all the answers, breathed in and out before replying to Roy.

" My birthday is on fifteen September, I like to eat berries, sure, we should get some snacks at the counter before buying the tickets, cause I know there will be a long qeue later, or maybe you should tell what you would like so I could buy for the two of us first, while you buy all the tickets for us." Riza said all in one go.

"Hmm…that sounds like a plan." Roy replied.

Bus fifteen had just arrived and they quickly boarded it.

They sat together in the bus, silently doing different things.

Riza stared out of the bus window, looking at the passing scenery, while Roy took out his Galaxy phone and started texting Maes and the others not to buy their tickets later, because he was going to buy it. All they had to do was to pay him back the cost.

" Bzz…Bzzz…" Roy's Galaxy went off.

Roy unlocked his phone…only to see a very annoying message by Maes.

_"Roy, thanks for buying the ticket for me and Gracia and the rest, I will return thhe money back to you buddy…I hope you enjoy spending your time with Riza~ I'll text the others to come at a later time…oh, and by the way, GO AND GET A GIRLFRIEND MAN! EVEN BETTER, GET RIZA! Go go go! Go buddy! xDDD" _Roy's left eye began to twitch after reading the message, yes he was not going to tolerate any nonsense from this guy.

But then a thought occurred to him, what if Riza WAS his type, what if he really did LIKE her, what if she HAD the same feeling for him….most importantly, what if…they could really…WORK OUT?"

He sighed again, leaning back onto the seat.

Riza noticed this and placed her hand on his forehead.

Roy blinked his eyes a few times before asking "Riza, why are you putting your hand on my head…?"

Riza raised an eyebrow before replying "Just checking if you were having a fever…Roy, your face is terribly red, are you ok?"

Riza's face carried a really worried gaze…and Roy felt really happy when Riza was touching his forehead, not in a perverted way, but more of…a warm feeling?

"I'm not having a fever…" Roy said, blushing , although it was a weird sight, but there he was, Riza getting why his face was red now, quickly removed her hand, her face also very red.

After about ten minutes of riding in the bus silently, Roy and Riza finally reached their destination.

They got off the bus and walked to the shopping mall, hearing some whispers from nearby people who kept whispering each other.

_"OMG! That boy is so cute…too bad he has a girlfriend…"_

_"Wow, they bothered to dress the same T-shirt together, my boyfriend wouldn't do it…"_

_"Aww…puppy love…"_

Roy and Riza walked faster and faster until they were running to the elevator, blushing madly after hearing all those comments, yes they were embarrassed, although they know that those comments usually would not have any effect on people who aren't in love together. 

But there was this really warm and nice feeling in them which said it was ok to be together, making them run around, afraid, scared, happy, weird…

Riza shook her head and continued towards the movie theatre, Roy walking beside her.

"So…I'll go buy the food…" Riza said.

"And I'll go buy the tickets, see you later at the table over there." Roy replied before zooming off to the queue, while Riza walked towards the other queue.

"_Boys really…" _Riza thought, shaking her head.

_"Girls really…"_ Roy thought, shaking his head too.

_"These two really…" _Maes said, shaking his head.

"Give them time Maes…" Maes's girlfriend, Gracia, suggested gently.

"Well… ok nevermind, the girls would follow Riza while me and the boys would go and check up on Roy, see you honey." Maes ended the conversation, with a light peck on Gracia's cheek.

She sighed, walking to Riza along with the other girls.

_**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**_

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist / Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

**Me: Sorry it was late, I think the next chapter will be out after about a week… sorry people…**

**Geary: I'M NEW!**

**Me: I know… ==**

**-Roy starts munching on popcorn-**

**Riza: HEY! Roy give me some!**

**-Riza and Roy starts fighting for the popcorn, in the end, the popcorn landed over their head.-**

**Me: tsk tsk tsk .-.**


End file.
